


The monster

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: 100 word drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Jealous Harry Potter, Jealousy, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: For the prompt Jealousy+drarry asked at my Tumblr (harrypotterfanfictionwriter).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 100 word drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803757
Kudos: 32





	The monster

If he thought logically he knew he shouldn't feel this way, but as he watched Draco dance with Michael Corner, he didn't care. 

Now Draco was laughing at something Michael said, the monster inside of him growled. 

He willed it away, knowing it made no sense, just as it hadn't by Ginny in his 5th year. But the monster didn't care, Draco was his dammit. 

Then Michael twirled Draco around and kissed his cheek. 

At this the monster roared and for once he fully agreed with it and stalked forward. 

Time to make everyone clear to who Draco belonged. 

Him! 


End file.
